lost kitten hikaru and kaoru's new toy
by luvskakashi
Summary: kitten just moved schools now she is at ouran.she had a crush on hikaru and lets see how things go,did i mention she knows harui is a girl? might add a sister for karou
1. Chapter 1

hello this is my first ouran host club fanfic,but i love it!!!! yes haruhi is gonna be in it...but she is with mori...and well you will just have to see,lol

diclaimer: i dont not own ouran...just the character maru...based on me!!

maru pov

i came into ouran about a month into the school year of my sophemore year.as i walked to the hall way to look for something to cure my boredom i got a few sharange looks. why you might ask? because im about 5 foot tall, short blondie and red hair,wearing a boys uniform even though i am a girl.at first i dot hit on by a bunch of girls,then i took my jaket off and they saw i was a girl with a large chest.so they look at me a little funny. so im walkin down the halls and i see some girls walk into a music room.so i decides to walk in and check it out.so i open the door and my jaw drops.there right infront of me are 7 beautiful men.

"welsome ." they say.

"hello...um can you tell me where i am?"

the tall blondie stands."why are you lost little kitten?"

i smile."well i was just looking around for something not boreing,im new here."

"well then, my name is tamaki"he said

"hello im maru,but my friends call me kitten."i said smileing at him

"come then kitten"he said takeing my hand."meet the hosts"

he brings me to the group of men,i smile at them.but two catch my eye,twins, so i do the only thing i can do,i wink at them.

"guys the is kitten."he said pulling me infront of him.

"hello"i smile at them,right now i think the think im a guy so i deside to take my jaket off."do you have a place i can put this tama-chan?"i ask him.

he just looks at my chest and dosent say a word.then he comes back"y-your a girl?"

"yes,the girls uniform was to trublesom so i wear the boys,but surely my 3 class mates knew that."i said motioning towrds the twins and the one that looks like a girl.

just then the girly boy cmes over."hello how are you,my name is haruhi."she sid with a smile.

i smile back."im maru but pleas call me kitten."i say with a wink. "so what is this place?"i ask haruhi

"well its a host clib,where girls come to talk to us. would you like a host."

"sure,i get to pick?"i said smileing at him.

"yes,now, the twins are hikaru and karou, the cute little blondie is huni-sempi,the tall one with him is mori-sempi,then the one on the computer is kyuoya and the youve met me and tamaki-sempi, pick one."he said with a cute smile.

i look around and see the cute blondie eating cake,i love sweets so."ill go with the cute one with the cake."i said.

"hello maru-chan,would you like some cake?"he said holding up a plate.

"yay! cake!!"i squel and sit down with him"huni-kun,what kind of cake is there?"i ask him.

he blushes and smiles"well there is all kinds of cake,i like chacolate and strawberry cake,do you like it?"

i giggle."its my favorate"mori hands me a slice.i smile at him"thank you mori-san. so huni-kun what do you do in here all day?"

he giggles"well i eat cake and talk,how long have you been here?"he asks eating his cake.

i take a bit "well probly about a month now,what grade are you in?"

"me and mori have allready graduated,we just come for the club."

"cool,but can i ask you a question?"

"sure"he said with a mouth full of cake.

"is haruhi a girl?"

his face turns white."n-mo whay d-do you ask?"

"oh well i just thought he was,oh well.ive never been wrong before."i said

i stayed for a while talkin and eating with huni,then it was time to go.i was pretty sad so i decided to come back tomorrow.but then an idea hit me. why dont i become a host.i mean it would be an expantion.so i went to talk to haruhi.

"haruhi-chan, can i ask you a question?"

he smiles/"sure"

"well who is the heads of the club?"

"tamkai and kyouya."

"thnaks"i say as i run over to the two.

"hello"i said to them,they looks up and well tamaki looks at my chest,

"hello kitten,how can i help you?"he said trying to look me in the eyes.

i giggle."well i had a question."

this made kyouya look up."yes?"

"well i was woundering if i could join the host club,it would be an expantion and you could bring in more money with a female host for guys if they wanted ,but i under stand if its not a good idea."i said looking down.

kyouya laughs"well that does seem like a good profitable idea"

i look up"really?"

"yes yes,now be back here affter class tomorrow"

i squeel and hug him."thank you! ill be here!"i run off to get ready for the next day.

i get up a little earlyer then normal and go to school,i decide to go to the host club to see whats up,when i open the door only haruhi is there.so i decide to ask him the same thing i did huni.

"hey haru-chan, can i ask you somthing?"

he smiles"sure"

"well i was just woundering if your really are girl or not. its okay if you dont answer me."i said lookin down

she giggles"i think your the first one to get it in a long time,yes im a girl."

"ohh so which one of them is yours?"

"well im curently daten mori."

"kewl,so umm do they all know?"

"yes all the hosts know."

"sweet,hey do you think i can hang out with you today?"

"sure, as long as you dont mind hikaru and karou."

i blush a little."i like them,but i dont think they like me so i keep my distance."

"ah well they might make you there new toy."

"ano...toy?"

"yea,they like to play games,like "which one is hikaru game" and dress people up"

"i see,well id do if for them and its not hard to tell the two apart."

"i know,well come on and lets go find the twins"she said pulling my.

sorry if haruhi is a lil out of wack,but i made her that way for now,any ideas are welcome...r&r


	2. Chapter 2

hello this is my first ouran host club fanfic,but i love it!!!! yes haruhi is gonna be in it...but she is with mori...and well you will just have to see,lol and casavova will be in this one..you remember him right??? the red headed yakuza dude...might make maru have a twin for some resson..let me know

diclaimer: i dont not own ouran...just the character maru...based on me!!...and im useing the acationall naruto person..i dont own them either.

maru pov

as haruhi was draging me i asked her a question.

"hey, umm do you think the kendo club will let me join?"

"umm maybe why? do you practice?"

"yes, my jii-san was the champion when i was little,but i think it was huni-kuns and mori-sabs family that beat him."

"your jii-san was hatake-san?"

"yes and my father is hatake kakashi. do you think mori will sppar with me some time?"

"im sure he will once he knows who you are"

"i just hope they him and huni-kun will not hate me when they find out im a hatake."

"they wont. now lets find those twins"

"hai"

we walk inside the musice room and i see the twins siting on a couch.haruhi pulls me over to them.

"hikaru,karou this is hatake maru,but just call her kitten,she is joining the host club."

they look at each other and smile.they stand and come closer to me they rap their arms around me.

"hello kitten"said hikaru

"its nice to meet you" said karou

"now we have a new toy to play with" they said together.hikaru pulling my face to his.i smirk.

"well i think i might like being your toy,but i have a better idea"

"ohhh whats that?" they say.

i put one arm arounf hikarus neck and pull him to me,while i grab karou's tai and pull him to me as well so i can whisper in their ears.

"it would be more fun you you two wher my toys." and i let them go and walk away. leaveing them red faced and wide eyed.

i make my way over to huni and mori.when i get there i sit next to huni and bun-bun.i take a peice of cake and take a bite. i squeel and giggle.

"huni-kun this cake is so good."i smile at him then i get a thought. "do you know the hatake family?"

"hai, they where the head kendo champions when i was little,why do you ask?"

"well do you know my full name?"

"no neko-chan"

"hatake maru is my full name.i hope we can still befirends and spar once in a while"

he giggle and smiles."yay!! now i have some one else to spar besides takashi"

"yay!!!" i glomp him and we fall to the ground with huni on top of me and his face in my chest.when we lad i let out a grunt and look at huni he just starres at me with a bright red face.

"umm huni-kun could you...posably get off me?"

"ohh..yea..gomen" he get off me and helps me up.

i smile at him." no, im sorry. i shouldnt have huged you so hard.well i have to go see what im gonna be doing in here."

"ok,bye bye"

i walk away and walk up to kyouya.

"umm i was woundering what am i supose to do and wear?"

he looks up from his lap top."well you will talk to any costumer that request you, be it male or female. and the costumes will be in the dressing room waiting for you"

"so i get to dress up?"i said wil glee.

"yes, well we must get to class,be here right after class and we will get you started."

"hai"

i walk out and go to class. several hours later i was walking to the 3rd floor musice room when some one ran into me and was about to fall down the stairs when mt training kicked in.i did a back flip and landed on the hand railing.

"hey! jackass! watch where your going"i yell as i jump off the hand rail and run up the stairs only to see the hottest guy i have ever seen.he had red hair and looked like a yakuza leader.he turns to look at me and tryed to give me a glare.every one around me frose.i just walked up to him and poked his chest.

"you! cant you apoligize for almost killing me? i mean if i father and granfather didnt train me i would be dead!"

he jus stares at me like i grew a second head.i just get frustrated and growl at him."well?"

"well what?" he said.

"argghh you know what? forget it,next time i see you, your ass is mine!" i push him out of my way and walk into the music room only to be met bye haruhi.

"ready for you first day?...hey whats wrong?"

my eye twitched."some red headed yakuza dude that pushed me down the staers and then just stared at me while i yelled at him.lets just go see what i get to wear"

she just giggles and we walk in to the dressing room.when we walk in i see a hot pink halter dress with a garter and coker to match.i had a great idea,why not let them see why every one calls me kitten? so i ler my black cat ears pop out and my tail come out where there was convenantly a hole. i walk to the miruse and put on some pink eye shadow and put on the pink boots that came with the suit.i walk to the door and poke my head out.

"ummm do i come out now or can i wait in here"i called.

some one reacher in and pulls me by my arm out the door. when i look up to see who it was i see the red head.

"what the hell?!"i yell at him pulling my arm from his grasp.

"you!! your a girl?!?!"he yells at me.

"i never said i was a boy! you bastard!" i poke him and turn to walk away.but he grabs my tail asuming it was a fake.i wince and turn and hiss at him.

"dont do that!"

"i-its real?"

i then go wide eyed and pull him into a room."shh dont say any thing.they might not like me if they find out.anyway, let me properly introduce my self.im hatake maru,but you can call me neko-chan."i wink at him.

again he just stares at me likeim strange.i smile at him.

"so what you doing here?"

"well i umm...came to be your custamer"he blushed.

i giggled."really?did you know it was me or did you just find out?"

"i knew you where a host,but not that you where i women.i thought you would make a good friend.but um can we go back out side?"

"ohh sure"i open the door and walk out and right into hikaru and karou.hikaru pulls me to him and karou slips his arm around me.

"do my toys want to play?im sorry but you will have to wait.i promise" i kiss their cheeks" ill make it fun" i slip out of their arms and grad the red head and pull him over to the couch.

"please sit,lets have a talk about you"i said siting down and crossing my legs.

sorry to leave you like that but hey it happens...r&r...send some ideas, thoughts,names...ill neet them...and for the person who asked if it was nessisary for big boobies...yes,i based maru off of me and well i wanted it to be pretty acourate...well i wish i had cat ears and a tail and kakashi was my dad...well let me know


End file.
